candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Candy
Mystery candies, also known as Mystery eggs are abundant candies in the 200s and 300s. They first appear as the new element in the 17th episode, Chocolate Barn, first appearing in level 231. They are of normal candy colours and are broken just like normal candies. They are elliptical shaped with a question-mark on them. When broken, a surprise, whether it be good or bad outcome, comes out of the bag. There are many different good or bad outcomes. The odds of a good or bad outcome are roughly 50-50. Occurances Mystery candies appear in almost all levels in Chocolate Barn and after that they rarely appear. There are few levels where mystery candies come out from somewhere of the board, otherwise they will never come back. Mystery candies rarely appears in later levels and will appear once in a while. Good outcomes If you are lucky, you will get a special candy come out of the bag. These are the possible good outcomes, and their frequency in ACFOR ratings. *Striped Candy (A) *Wrapped Candy (A) *Colour Bomb (F) *Special Booster candy (O) *Chameleon Candy (O/R) For special booster candies, the outcome is one of Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheel, Lucky Candy or Extra Time Candy depending on level type. The Coconut Wheel is an exception that it may appear in any type of level. All of these outcomes have a 2-1 chance of spawning behind Marmalade, unless it is opened on a Conveyor Belt. (In the past, Lucky Candy never appeared behind marmalade, but that changed in a recent update.) Chameleon Candy is a medium outcome. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Also, it is occasional on any level after 305. It is rare on level 305 and below. Bad outcomes showing the extra chocolate spawner that could have come only from a mystery candy]] Here is a list of all the bad outcomes. *Chocolate A *Icing C *Sachet C *2-Layer Icing C *5-Layer Icing C *Candy Bomb number of moves as other bombs in the level or 5 moves if there are no bombs, can be behind marmalade F *Liquorice Swirl F *3-Layer Icing O *4-Layer Icing O *Tile Removed O *Popcorn O/R *Chameleon Candy O/R *Chocolate Spawner R Removed tiles and chocolate spawners occur only in the web version. Popcorn is rare before level 771, and becomes occasional later. The only bad outcomes of a mystery candy, when opened on a Conveyor Belt, can be Candy Bomb or Liquorice Swirl. Glitched outcomes This has happened before, but this outcome is restricted to some levels, and happens on iOS and Android. It happens when a special candy in marmalade spawns where there used to be a locked candy. The X does nothing. *A special candy behind both a liquorice lock & Marmalade (C, level dependent) Trivia *Fewer than 1 in 1000 mystery candies will yield a chocolate spawner or empty tile. *It is possible that bad outcomes occur more frequently on some levels compared to others, although this is not confirmed. *Although there are more bad outcomes than good, the good outcomes that are there are more likely to happen, so there is about a 50-50 chance of getting a good or a bad outcome. *The luck element involved in mystery candies makes some levels that rely on them entirely down to luck. One notable example is level 463. *Getting a chocolate spawner can actually make a level almost impossible to win if it comes out over a jelly. It can only be won if there is a jelly fish. This actually occurred when level 578 and Level 380 in Dreamworld were first released. **Meanwhile, getting a popcorn in this case, while still possible, can be nasty since it has to take 3 hits from special candies other than jelly fish. *The board layout in level 236 is composed entirely of mystery candies. It is possible to finish the level in only one move if you get lucky. *If you look closely, these mystery candies have a slight crack that cannot be easily seen. *They never spawn toffee tornadoes, Cake Bomb, Conveyor Belts, candy frogs, sugar keys, sugar chests, and UFOs. *If a toffee tornado were to land on a mystery candy, it becomes destroyed without revealing or triggering the contents. *When you can make a striped candy, wrapped candy, or colour bomb in a match consisting of ONLY mystery candy, it will just reveal your outcome, but will not make another striped candy, wrapped, or color bomb. It just makes the sound of it, then reveals the outcome. *In Dreamworld, an existing mystery candy may release an outcome of a removed colour during moon struck. *No mystery candies appeared in Gummy Gardens, Glazed Grove, Choco Rio Grande, Boneyard Bonanza, Coco Crossroads, Crumbly Coast, Polka Park, Candy Clouds (Episode 67), and Tasty Treasury. *It is currently unknown if locked chocolate can spawn from a mystery candy. *Before the release of Eggnog Emporium, there was a week where mystery candies in Dreamworld levels released a lot of popcorns, but that was a glitch. Now, mystery candies may still contain popcorns, but such outcome is pretty rare. *A mystery candy is used to hide the Dinosaur in Jelly Jungle. Gallery TabberCSS |-| Candies/Levels= Mystery Blue Candy.png|A blue mystery candy Mystery Green Candy.png|A green mystery candy Mystery Orange Candy.png|An orange mystery candy Mystery Purple Candy.png|A purple mystery candy Mystery Red Candy.png|A red mystery candy Mystery Yellow Candy.png|A yellow mystery candy Mystery Egg outcome.png|Look closely Screenshot_2015-08-10-20-26-20.png|Coconut wheel from mystery candy. This is a candy order level Screenshot 2015-05-27-22-38-45.png|Level 549 (Jelly level, mobile) with a Coconut Wheel in Marmalade, which can only come out of a mystery candy Dinoasaurafter.png|Mystery Candy in Jelly Jungle |-| Splash= CCS splash 23.png|What the mystery candy does |-| CCS Tv ad= Cake_bomb,_jelly_fish_and_mystery_candy_in_the_CCS_Tv_ad_(720p).png|Mystery candy Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy.png|Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy Candy frog chasing the mystery candy.png|Candy frog chasing a mystery candy Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air.png|Tiffi grabbing a mystery candy in mid-air Tiffi holding a mystery candy.png|Tiffi holding a mystery candy A mystery candy is being unwrapped.png|A mystery candy is being unwrapped A colour bomb is revealed from a mystery candy.png|A colour bomb is revealed from a mystery candy Category:Elements Category:Candy